starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Искупление
«Искупление» ( ) — эскортный фрегат EF76 «Небулон-Б», стоявший на вооружении флота Альянса повстанцев. Изначальная конструкция фрегата «Небулон-Б» была сильно изменена для выполнения функций медицинского фрегата во время Галактической гражданской войны. Корабль был оснащён передовым медицинским оборудованием, в том числе цистернами с бактой, операционными, рассчитанными на представителей различных рас, а также полным набором медицинских дроидов. «Искупление» мог принять до 745 пациентов одновременно, и 98% из них полностью вылечивались, при этом большинство из них возвращались к службе в течение нескольких дней. Эти изменения стали возможны за счёт демонтажа большинства боевых орудий и отказа от дополнительных ангаров для истребителей. Во время эксплуатации корабля силами Альяса он участвовал во многих сражениях, например, в таких, как Засада в Исонском коридоре, Битва при Эйдолони и Битва при Котлисе. После ранения, полученного во время дуэли с Дартом Вейдером в Облачном городе, Люк Скайуокер проходил лечение на «Искуплении» после встречи с повстанцами в точке сбора. Позже корабль присоединился к флоту Альянса вблизи Салласта для подготовки к штурму второй Звезды Смерти в системе Эндор. «Искупление» был уничтожен во время Битвы при Эндоре, когда дроид-убийца IG-88A, тайно управляющий Звездой Смерти, использовал суперлазер боевой станции против фрегата. Описание До модификации «Искупление» был обычным эскортным фрегатом EF76 «Небулон-Б» производства компании «Верфи Куата». Как и все звездолёты этого класса, «Искупление» имел 300 метров в длину, и состоял из основной части и двигательного модуля меньшего размера, соединённых тонкой горловиной. Несмотря на то, что изначально корабль был предназначен для сопровождения конвоев, позже он был модифицирован с целью использования его в качестве медицинского корабля. left|thumb|220px|Вид на корму и двигатели Искупления. «Искупление» был оборудован семью ионными двигателями «Галактика-15», расположенными в задней части двигательного модуля, вместе с гипердвигателем второго класса компании «Triple Taim», для осуществления гиперпространственных перелётов. Сверхсветовые двигатели обеспечивали ускорение в 1200 G в вакууме или максимальную скорость 800 километров в час в атмосфере. В кормовой части «Искупления» так же размещались главный реактор, топливные баки и инженерный отсек с каютой главного инженера. Пара стабилизаторов статического разряда находились под двигательным модулем. Стандартный фрегат «Небулон-Б» был вооружён двенадцатью турболазерными батареями, использовавшихся против крупных боевых кораблей, и двенадцатью лазерными пушками, которые позволяли с высокой точностью отслеживать высокоскоростные истребители за счёт применения высокоточных сервоприводов и усовершенствованного компьютера наведения. Когда корабль был переоборудован в госпиталь, большая часть его вооружения была демонтирована, чтобы освободить место под медицинское оборудование.Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Звездолёты и транспортные средства После модификации на «Искуплении» осталось шесть турболазеров XI7 компании «Таим & Бак» и восемь лазерных пушек RH8 компании «Галактическая Защита Борстел». Турболазерные и лазерные орудия были расположены в нижней части основного модуля, по направлению движения корабля. Но, несмотря на хорошее вооружение, эти фрегаты всё же были уязвимы к атакам TIE истребителей.Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide Фрегаты «Небулон-Б» часто использовались в качестве баз для истребителей во время рейдов, и в первоначальном варианте конструкция «Искупления» предусматривала ангары для размещения двух полных эскадрилий истребителей на борту. Большая часть ангаров впоследствии была переделана под помещения с бакта-камерами и зоны восстановления. Но тем не менее, на «Искуплении» находилось небольшое количество истребителей, в том числе, по крайней мере, три истребителя T-65 «X-Wing»,Звёздные войны 1: В тени Явина, часть 1 оставленных для обеспечения безопасности судна во время боя. Малые суда имели возможность стыковки для доставки пациентов на борт «Искупления» через несколько стыковочных шлюзов либо через стыковочные рукава, расположенные вдоль инженерного моста и в жилой части основного модуля. Во время боя «Искупление» мог продолжать движение с несколькими присоединёнными через стыковочные рукава истребителями.Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader Уменьшение вооружения и потеря дополнительной поддержки истребителей компенсировалась использованием усиленного генератора дефлекторного щита JC-671 компании «Делфус» в верхней части двигательного модуля и системы щита SEAL компании «Serridge», а так же корпусом из усиленного сплава титана. Повстанцы так же использовали множество резервных систем, в том числе резервные энергогенераторы, защитные щиты и системы жизнеобеспечения. Судно было оснащено двумя проекторами притягивающего луча Q7 компании «Филон», использовавшихся для притягивания повреждённых кораблей союзников или захвата подбитых вражеских кораблей. Главный узел связи располагался в верхней части основного модуля, второстепенный - ближе к корме. Передние и задние сенсоры располагались в нижних частях соответствующих модулей, основной была система сенсоров широкого диапазона ANs-9.5w компании «Фабритех». Аварийные аккумуляторы корабля и системы рециркуляции находились в хвостовой части основного модуля. thumb|left|220px|«[[Тысячелетний сокол» присоединён к одному из стыковочных шлюзов «Искупления»]] Главный мостик располагался в середине основного модуля по направлению движения судна. Конференц-зал находился недалеко от мостка, там же были офицерские и пассажирские каюты, располагающиеся под ним. Серия турболифтов позволяла перемещаться между палубами основного и двигательного модулей, в то же время существовал проход через инженерный мостик, что позволяло экипажу перемещаться между двумя секциями. Медицинский центр «Искупления» располагался на нескольких палубах и был оборудован сложным медицинским оборудованием.''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition Основу медицинского центра составляли пятнадцать бакта-камер, предназначенных для заживления кожных повреждений, таких как ожоги и различные виды ран. Бакта-камеры усиливали собственную способность организма к восстановлению, ускоряя заживление и предотвращая развитие септического заражения. Бакта-камеры управлялись дроидами-хирургами 2-1B, в то время ка медицинский корабельный компьютер контролировал процесс лечения. На остальных палубах располагались отделения интенсивной терапии, операционные, реабилитационные палаты и палаты для размещения пациентов. Для рас, не дышащих кислородом, были оборудованы специальные камеры, в том числе и аммиачные камеры.Of Possible Futures: The Tale of Zuckuss and 4-LOM Помещения медицинского персонала располагались в носовой части зала с бакта-камерами, там же находился банк крови и запас пресной воды. «Искупление» имело свой морг и лабораторию, а также специальные помещения для хранения медицинского оборудования и до 6000 тонн различного груза. Спектр медицинских услуг, оказываемых на «Искуплении», позволял справляться с большинством недугов поступивших на борт пациентов. После модификаций корабль мог единовременно принять 745 пациентов с минимальным временем приема, а процент восстановления на нём составлял 98%, что превосходило большинство планетарных больниц, тем более что большинство из этих пациентов были головы приступить к возобновлению выполнения своих обязанностей уже через несколько дней. История Начало службы Изначально эскортный фрегат EF76 «Небулон-Б» был разработан «Верфями Куата» для Галактической Империи, как помощь в защите имперских конвоев от нападения истребителей повстанцев. Однако, после нескольких захватнических операций проведённых повстанцами, сопровождавшихся бегством имперской армии, многие фрегаты стали частью флота Альянса. Эти корабли оказались жизненно важными для Альянса в самом начале восстания, однако, по мере того как у повстанцев стали появляться всё более крупные суда, фрегаты «Небулон-Б» стали перепрофилироваться для выполнения других задач, в том числе как командные корабли, корабли дальней разведки и спасательные фрегаты. «Искупление» был одним из перепрофилированных фрегатов, и к 1 ДБЯ являлся одним из, по крайней мере, двух состоящих на вооружении флота Альянса медицинских фрегатов. Своевременная медицинская помощь на поле боя была приоритетной для Альянса, по этому, «Искупление» часто принимал участие в сражениях, следуя за флотом. Корабль, на борту которого спасали жизни многим пилотам и членам экипажа, доказал свою эффективность, и считался одним из самых выносливых судов во флоте Альянса. thumb|right|160px|«X-wing'и» совершают посадку в ангаре «Искупления» В 0 ДБЯ, на «Искуплении» разместились раненые, пережившие эвакуацию с Бригии, во время начального этапа операции «Удар страха», главной наступательной операции Империи, направленной на уничтожение Восстания. Большая часть раненых была доставлена корветом CR90 «Королёв», остальные прибыли с группой эвакуационных шаттлов T-4a типа «Лямбда». Прикрытие им обеспечивали четыре «X-wing'а» из Красной эскадрильи. Перевозка раненых была прервана прибытием имперского фрегата «Небулон-Б» «Военная неприязнь», который выпустил волну TIE бомбардировщиков и TIE истребителей, прежде чем снова уйти в гиперпространство. Истребители прикрытия выдвинулись на перехват появившимся имперцам, но «Неприязнь» вскоре вернулась, выйдя из гиперпространства в тылу «Искупления», в надежде захлопнуть ловушку для повстанцев. Красная эскадрилья, и, в частности Киян Фарлендер, игнорируя угрозу со стороны TIE истребителей, уничтожили TIE бомбардировщики, напавшие на «Королёв», тем самым отбив нападение имперцев и защитив судно перевозившее раненых. После этого, «Королёв» последовал за шаттлами с ранеными, и корабли повстанцев ушли в гиперпространство.X-wing: The Official Strategy Guide Позже эту миссию воссоздали в качестве учебной, для тренировки молодых пилотов Новой Республики. И хотя официально эта тренировочная миссия называется «Сценарий Искупления», то, каких усилий стоило сохранение «Королёва», заставляет многих пилотов называть её «Сценарий Реквием».X-wing: Разбойная эскадpилья Новая база повстанцев После уничтожения Звезды Смерти во время Битвы при Явине, силы Альянса были вынуждены покинуть старую базу на Явине-4. В начале 0 ПБЯ флот Альянса был вынужден скитаться в космосе, в это время «Искупление» использовался в качестве базы, для кораблей, выполняющих секретные задания: «Тысячелетнего сокола» Хана Соло - повстанца, который прежде был контрабандистом и «X-wing'ов» принцессы Леи Органа, Люка Скайуокера и Веджа Антиллеса, занимавшихся исследованием Внешнего Кольца в поисках подходящей планеты для новой базы Альянса. Лидер Альянса Мон Мотма посетила корабль примерно в это время, с целью обсудить планы поисков с принцессой. thumb|220px|Пролёт через поле битвы В конечном итоге, в качестве нового убежища повстанцев была выбрана ледяная планета Хот. Спустя какое-то время после создания Базы «Эхо» «Искупление» вместе с тремя членами Красной эскадрильи, включая Скайуокера и Антиллеса, участвовал в сопровождении шести средних транспортов GR-75, осуществляющих поставки на новую базу. «Искупление» исполнял роль лидирующего корабля в конвое. До прибытия на Хот они должны были встретиться с другим конвоем в Исонском коридоре, но, выйдя из гиперпространства, обнаружили, что он был уничтожен. Несмотря на высокую вероятность нападения, конвой не смог осуществить повторный гиперпрыжок из-за необходимости пробираться сквозь облако обломков. Вскоре на них напали TIE истребители, с трёх сторон атаковавшие конвой повстанцев. Пилоты Красной эскадрильи сумели отбить первую волну нападавших истребителей, но с подходом к имперцам подкрепления, были вынуждены вернуться на «Искупление» и пересесть с «X-wing'ов» на более скоростные перехватчики RZ-1 «A-wing». Отбив вторую волну TIE истребителей, конвой смог войти в туманность, на выходе из которой они смогли бы совершить гиперпрыжок. Но атаки TIE перехватчиков продолжились и в туманности, когда «Искупление» всё же смог вырваться, он и остальные уцелевшие корабли из конвоя, ушли в гиперпространство. В 3 ПБЯ, после поражения в Битве на Хоте, повстанцы снова были вынуждены скрываться. «Искупление» присоединился к остаткам флота Альянса в месте встречи, за краем Галактики, над плоскостью галактического экватора. Среди пациентов, на корабле находились Люк Скайуокер и представитель расы гандов, охотник за головами Зукусс. Зукусс и его помощник 4-LOM, спасли девяносто повстанцев с транспорта GR-75 «Светлая надежда», подбитого во время побега с Хота. В благодарность повстанцы согласились помочь аммиакодышашему ганду, чей ингалятор был повреждён. После того как контрабандисты вернулись на «Призрачного охотника», медицинские дроиды 2-1В и FX-7, помогавшие Зукуссу, спешно направились в операционную, но прежде 2-1В был отозван для оказания помощи в операции Скайуокеру. В то же время за то, что выжившие со «Светлой надежды» благополучно вернулись в Альянс, главный офицер связи базы «Эхо» Торин Фарр была награждена Калидорским полумесяцем и повышена в звании до коммандера генералом Карлистом Риеканом во время торжественной церемонии на борту «Искупления». thumb|left|220px|Люку Скайуокеру прикрепляют протез на Искуплении. После бегства с Хота, Скайуокер потерял кисть руки во время поединке с Дартом Вейдером в Облачном городе. «Тысячелетний сокол» доставил Скайуокера на борт «Искупления» в уже стабилизированном состоянии, благодаря медицинским койкам, находившимся на его борту, и его тут же поместили в отделение микрохирургии. Там команда нейроспециалистов и медицинских дроидов поставили ему биосинтетический протез взамен отрубленной кисти. 2-1В заметил, что этот протез не идеален, и в будущем его возможно будет заменить на более совершенный. Тем не менее, Люк вернулся к своим обязанностям,The Empire Strikes Back: The National Public Radio Dramatization и смог научиться успешно пользоваться протезом как собственной рукой в течение последующих двух дней. После того как 2-1В закончил установку протеза, Скайуокера посетил Лэндо Калриссиан, сообщивший, что возьмёт «Тысячелетний сокол» и отправится на Татуин на поиски пленённого Хана Соло. Затем Скайуокер и Лея Органо из окна операционной наблюдали, как «Тысячелетний сокол» удаляется вглубь космоса. Скайуокер и Органа остались на «Искуплении» после отлёта «Тысячелетнего сокола». Они были всё ещё на борту, когда был обнаружен имперский средний крейсер типа «Удар»,Shadows of the Empire 1 появившейся через несколько часов после отлёта «Тысячелетнего сокола».C-3PO: Tales of the Golden Droid Повстанцы не могли допустить, чтобы Империя узнала их местоположение, и поэтому они лишили крейсер связи, в то время как Разбойная эскадрилья направилась на его перехват. Разбойная эскадрилья уничтожила вражеское судно до того, как оно сумело скрыться и сообщить о флоте Альянса Империи, но повстанцы решили всё же сменить курс в качестве меры предосторожности. Бегство Альянса После отступления с Хота, «Искупление» стал частью оперативной группы во главе с звёздным крейсером Мон Каламари «Свобода». В это время, Альянс получил сообщения от коммандера Зелетта - имперского информатора, который сообщил о своём местоположении на борту аванпоста DX-11a в системе Эйдолони, и о желании перейти на сторону Альянса. Верховное командование Альянса отправило «Искупление» на встречу с Зеллетой с коммандером Купало на бортуво, для обсуждения условий его сдачи. К точке встрече «Искупление» сопровождали четыре «X-wing'а» Красной эскадрильи, которые оставались там , пока совершалась диверсия на DX-11a, необходимая для совершения побега Зелетты на шаттле «АА-23». После возвращения к точке встречи, «АА-23» совершил посадку в одном из ангаров «Искупления» и фрегат начал подготовку к возвращению к «Свободе». Однако прежде чем он смог уйти в гиперпространство, «Искупление» попал в засаду, устроенную крейсером Иммобилизующий 418 «Замедлитель» и Звёздным разрушителем типа «Имперский II» «Покоритель». Купало отдал приказ поместить Зеллета под стражу и запросил помощи у «Свободы». После прибытия «Свободы», силы повстанцев смогли уничтожить «Замедлитель», что позволило «Искуплению» благополучно вернуться к флоту повстанцев. Позже выяснилось, что дезертирство Зеллета было неподдельным, в то время как Купало был двойным агентом Империи и именно он выдал имперским силам координаты места встречи.Star Wars: X-wing Alliance Star Wars: X-wing vs. TIE Fighter: Balance of Power}}thumb|left|200px|Вид из космоса на операционную «Искупления». Примерно в это же время, Альянс пытался основать новую базу в секторе Айрам Внешнего Кольца. Вскоре, для поиска сил повстанцев, в сектор была направлена ударная группа имперского военного флота, заставившая Альянс эвакуировать свои базы из удалённых регионов. В это время, эвакуация станции Хормууз, принадлежащей повстанцам, рядом с Гелгеларом, проходила под сильным огнём сил Империи. Не смотря на то, что эвакуация станции прошла успешно, многие члены персона получили тяжёлые ранения в ходе бомбового удара по станции. Навстречу транспортам с потерпевшими немедленно был направлен «Искупление», для помощи раненым до как прибытия в сектор подкрепления повстанцев.Star Wars: X-wing vs. TIE Fighter: Balance of Power Место встречи было выбрано в изолированной области, вдали от населённых звёздных систем и имперских патрулей. Тем не менее, повстанцы не стали рисковать и для защиты направили Разбойную и Золотую эскадрильи на Z-95 «Охотник за головами» патрулировать сектор, пока раненных привозили на «Искупление». Доставка раненных осуществлялась на средних транспортах GR-75 «Т-35», «Т-38», «Т-39», вместе с «Состраданием» - шаттлом T-4a типа «Лямбда» и медицинским лёгким кораблём YT-1300 «Ланигиро», но её прервало прибытие Звёздного разрушителя типа «Имперский I» «Немезида». Со Звёздного разрушителя были отправлены истребители для уничтожения кораблей пристыкованных к «Искуплению», однако пилоты Разбойной и Золотой эскадрилий смогли задержать их на время, достаточное для завершения перемещения всех пациентов на медицинское судно и отхода кораблей повстанцев в гиперпространство. Вторая Звезда Смерти thumb|left|200px|«Искупление» в составе флота Альянса. В том же году повстанцы узнали о строительстве второй Звезды Смерти. В ходе секретной операции им удалось захватить планы новой боевой станции, которые были помещены на борт корвета CR90 «Бритва». «Искупление», сопровождаемое истребителями «Звёздный истребитель A/SF-01 «Звёздный истребитель A/SF-01 «B-wing»»» Разбойной эскадрильи, был направлен на встречу с «Бритвой» рядом с планетой Котлис и должен был сопроводить его до Верховного командования Альянса. Прибыв на место встречи, они обнаружили, что «Бритва» подвергся нападению звёздного разрушителя типа «Имперский II» «Мотиватор», и Разбойная эскадрилья незамедлительно поспешила на помощь дружественному судну. Имперцы предприняли ответную атаку, напав на «Искупление», однако Разбойная эскадрилья сумела уничтожить защитные щиты и ионные пушки Звёздного разрушителя, а затем взорвали его мостик, в результате чего «Мотиватор» рухнул на планету находящуюся под ним. Полученные данные показали, что вторая Звезда Смерти строилась на орбите лесистой луны Эндора и суперлазер боевой станции еще не функционировал, а единственная защита - это дефлекторный щит, генератор которого располагался на луне. Кроме того, было известно, что Император Палпатин лично контролирует последние этапы строительства, предоставляя повстанцам возможность нанести сокрушительный удар Империи. И силы Альянса начали спешно подтягивать силы к Салласту, готовясь к нападению на Звезду Смерти.Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая «Искупление» был одним из последних кораблей, прибывших в точку сбора, и входил в оперативную группу, во главе которой стоял звёздный крейсер Мон Каламари «Независимость». Ударная группа сталкивалась с большим числом имперских патрулей на своём пути, так как Империя серьёзно занялась поисками повстанцев. Для заключительного этапа своего путешествия группа соединилась с «A-wing'ами» со «Свободы», которые сопровождали их оставшуюся часть пути. Тем не менее, эскорт подвергся нападению при попытке оказать помощь группе крейсера «Вызов», когда её атаковали имперцы, и, на момент прибытия, «Искупление» и другие корабли ударной группы подверглись нападению со стороны звёздных разрушителей «Бессмертный», «Защитник» и «Авангард». В то время, пока «A-wing»'и сражались с вражескими TIE, в частности, с TIE- бомбардировщиками, которые стремились подбить торпедным залпом «Независимость» адмирала Джиала Акбара, на борту «Независимости» был отдан приказ «Звёздный истребитель A/SF-01 «Звёздный истребитель A/SF-01 «B-wing»»»'ам вступить в бой и контратаковать звёздные разрушители. Пилоты повстанцев смогли удерживать противника достаточно долго, чтобы позволить кораблям ударной группы, в том числе и «Искуплению», совершить гиперпрыжок. thumb|right|220px|«Искупление» атакован TIE перехватчиками во время Битвы при Эндоре. Вскоре после того, как последний корабль повстанцев прибыл в точку сбора, диверсионная группа во главе с генералом Ханом Соло отправилась на лесистый спутник Эндора, чтобы уничтожить бункер генератора щита Звезды Смерти. Флот Альянса вскоре после их атаки должен был прибыть на орбиту Эндора. «Искупление» присоединился к флоту во время Битвы при Эндоре, не смотря на то, что был медицинским фрегатом. Но прибыв к Эндору, повстанцы обнаружили, что попали в ловушку, щит Звезды Смерти был всё ещё активен, а её основное орудие функционировало, и Звёздные разрушители всего флота Империи были наготове и ждали прибытия повстанцев. Медицинский фрегат подвергся нападению многочисленных TIE перехватчиков и бомбардировщиков, но своевременная помощь «Тысячелетнего сокола» и «X-wing»'ов Разбойной эскадрильи спасла его от разрушения. Но в итоге «Искупление» было одним из нескольких судов, уничтоженных мощным суперлазером второй Звезды Смерти, которой тайно управлял охотник за головами IG-88A.Therefore I Am: The Tale of IG-88 Несмотря на потерю «Искупления», команда Соло, наконец, смогла снять щит, позволив истребителям повстанцев уничтожить боевую станцию. Командиры и экипаж На «Искуплении» был полный штат медицинского персонала, состоящий из восьмидесяти медиков различной специализации. Высококвалифицированный медицинский персонал повстанцев имел большой опыт лечения самых распространённых травм, таких, как бластерные раны, химические отравления, переломы и воздействия вакуума. Медики могли стабилизировать состояние пациентов в особо серьёзных случаях до подхода узкоспециализированого специалиста или медицинского дроида. В дополнение к медицинскому персоналу, экипаж корабля составлял 850 человек, из них семьдесят семь офицеров, 773 рядовых, шестьдесят шесть стрелков и семьдесят пять бойцов. Капитаном «Искупления» с некоего момента до битвы на Хоте до уничтожения корабля в битве при Эндоре была женщина. За кулисами «Искупление» был создан для видеоигры «Star Wars: X-wing» компании LucasArts в 1993 году как один из двух медицинских фрегатов повстанцев, наряду со «Спасением». В игре «Искупление» появляется в четвёртой мисси Дежурство 1, «Защитить медицинский фрегат». Сложность мисии по защите «Искупления» от волн TIE бомбардировщиков подталкнула Майкла Стэкпола включить её в качестве учебного сценария для Разбойной эскадрильи в своём романе 1996 года X-wing: Разбойная эскадpилья. Однако в игре была лазейка, благодаря которой можно было сильно упростить прохождение миссии. Из-за того, что только «Королёв» требовал успешной стыковки с «Искуплением», игрок мог приказать шаттлам сделать гиперпрыжок в самом начале миссии, тем самым облегчив себе жизнь. thumb|left|200px|Концепт-арт «Искупления». В «Cloud City Limited» и «Death Star II Limited» расширениях к «Star Wars Customizable Card Game» производства «Decipher, Inc.», а так же на интерактивном CD-ROM Star Wars: Behind the Magic 1998 года выпущенном LucasArts выяснилось, что «Искупление» был безымянным медицинским фрегатом, который ранее был показан в 1980 году в фильме Ирвина Кершнера «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар», и это же судно, позже, появилось в продолжении 1983 года «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» режиссёра Ричарда Маркуанда. Созданный дизайнером Нило Родис-Джамеро, этот корабль был одной из последних моделей, созданных для «Империя наносит ответный удар», и назван просто как «Медицинский фрегат повстанцев». По указанию создателя Звёздных войн Джорджа Лукаса, внешний вид корабля должен был напоминать лодочный мотор. Модель имела размеры 50х247х99 сантиметров и была частично собрана из пластиковых моделей, в том числе из корпуса миниатюрной лодки, фюзеляжа Boeing B-29 Superfortress и авианосцев. Две половины корабля были соединены раскрашенной промышленной ПВХ трубкой. Ранний дизайн Искупления был выполнен в приглушённых тонах, чтобы сильно состарить корпус судна. Кадр с Люком, леей, R2-D2 и C-3PO, глядящих сквозь окно операционной, был сделан с помощью технологии обратной проекции изображения. «Искупление» так же присутствовал в двух продолжения «Star Wars: X-wing». Игры 1997 года «Star Wars: X-wing vs. TIE Fighter: Balance of Power» и «Star Wars: X-wing Alliance» 1999. В «Balance of Power» игроку предоставлялась возможность выбора стороны. Можно было играть как за Альянс, так и за Империю, борющихся за контроль над сектором Аирам. В данной статье предполагается, что канонической является компания за повстанцев. В источниках, описывающих «Искупление», существуют незначительные неточности. В третьем томе «Star Wars Technical Journal» 1994 года указывается количество цистерн с бактай равное пятнадцати, такая же цифра была указана и в «Иллюстрированной энциклопедии. Звездолёты и транспортные средства» 1996 года. Но в «Новой иллюстрированной энциклопедии. Звездолёты и транспортные средства» 2003 года количество бакта-камер указано равным шестнадцати. «The Star Wars Technical Journal» так же указывал на то, что экипаж судна составляет 850 человек, в то время как в «Behind the Magic» указано немногим большее - 854. Появления *''Therefore I Am: The Tale of IG-88'' *''Star Wars: X-wing'' *''Звёздные войны 1: В тени Явина, часть 1'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Империя наносит ответный удар'' радио постановка *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар (детский роман)'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар (роман)'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' PhotoComic *''Империя наносит ответный удар (книга-раскладушка)'' *''The Empire Strikes Back: A Storybook'' *''Classic Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' book *''Classic Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' book-and-record *''Star Wars Manga: The Empire Strikes Back 4'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' * Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back, First Edition|Mutiny on the Rand Ecliptic (short story) Mutiny on the Rand Ecliptic}} *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Of Possible Futures: The Tale of Zuckuss and 4-LOM'' *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Galoob minicomic *''Shadows of the Empire 1'' *''Star Wars: X-wing vs. TIE Fighter: Balance of Power'' *''Star Wars: X-wing Alliance'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая (роман)'' *«Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая (детский роман)» *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' PhotoComic *''Star Wars Manga: Return of the Jedi 3'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' *''X-wing: Разбойная эскадpилья'' *''В поисках Силы'' *''Щит лжи'' }} Источники *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'', First Edition *''X-wing: The Official Strategy Guide'' *''Справочник по Оригинальной трилогии'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Technical Journal'', Volume Three *''Звёздный истребитель T-65 «X-wing»Collector's CD-ROM: The Official Strategy Guide'' * * *''From Star Wars to Indiana Jones: The Best of the Lucasfilm Archives'' *''The Empire Strikes Back: The National Public Radio Dramatization'' *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'', Second Edition * *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Звездолёты и транспортные средства'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'', Second Edition *''Return of the Jedi: The National Public Radio Dramatization'' *''Star Wars: The Annotated Screenplays'' *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook - Special Edition'' *''Star Wars Vehicles'' * *''Энциклопедия Звёздных войн'' *''Оригинальная трилогия: Иллюстрированный словарь'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''C-3PO: Tales of the Golden Droid'' * * *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Third Edition *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' * *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Звездолёты и транспортные средства'' * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/rebel_fleet.jpg|cardname=Rebel Fleet}} * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/redemption_(a).jpg|cardname=''Redemption'' (A)}} * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/kuat_nebulon_b_frigate.jpg|cardname=Kuat Nebulon-B Frigate}} *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Trilogy Scrapbook'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' * *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 38'' * * * }} Примечания и сноски }} Категория:Звездолёты Альянса повстанцев Категория:Медицинские звездолёты Категория:Эскортные фрегаты «Небулон-Б»